


Count to Three

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, He ain't doing good ya'll, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: "Don't get me wrong Techno, I think you pull off the pink hair really well! I just...I don't think I look good with it"The real reason Wilbur wanted to dye his hair went unsaid. He didn't want to look to much like a hybrid. He wanted to be treated normally, and the more different he looked from Techno the better.But Techno didn't voice this aloud, instead he just shook his head and smiled at his twin.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Count to Three

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from Birthday Suit by Cosmo Sheldrake.
> 
> If anyone feels like I'm misrepresenting something in this fic, PLEASE let me know. This is very sensitive topic matter, and I don't want to misrepresent anything.

An incessant screaming became normal to him. If anything silence was strange to him now. The voices in his head, forever there, never to stray away. 

He thinks somewhere along the way he became a pessimist. He had lost his faith in humanity, with their constant degrading of hybrids and such. In a way, perhaps, he lost faith in himself too. 

It had gotten better. As it turns out some people did not like the fact they were hurting hybrids. Their reasoning being they looked to much like 'humans'. They couldn't stomach hurting things that looked like themselves.

So finally, after decades and decades, people conceived. In most cities you went to, hybrid had rights. Human rights. 

That wasn't to say the problem stopped though. A human could do anything they wanted to a hybrid and still get away with it. Nothing changed except phony laws in place. Why bother if none respected them anyways?

(E) (STOP SAYING 'E!') (E)  
(Think we can go kill someone?) (BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!)  
(BLOOD!)  
(Guys, it's literally 4am…) (E) (E)

And of course, the one thing that stayed the same were the voices in his head. A constant ringing in his skull he had to get used to. 

He and Wilbur had never talked about them after that one night. The one night his baby brother ran into his room, crying, looking for a way to stop the voices in his own mind. They never found a solution. 

He had never looked at Wilbur the same way. And he's sure Wilbur did not either.

Some days, the voices were kind. They were helpful, they wanted him to succeed. Wanted him to be the hero.

But that was once in a blue moon. 

Most days they screamed at him, screamed for blood. 

Perhaps it was not the best thing growing up with them. He thinks they damaged his sike. Something was wrong with him at least. Perhaps he and Wilbur were cursed. 

Either way though, he did not want to hurt anyone! He didn't want to kill someone...for what!? For some entity that lived inside his head? Something that he had made up!? 

His frustration was not new. More than one occasion he had yelled, screamed, and punched, waiting for an answer to appear. Sometimes he cried because of how angry he was. 

Eventually he gave up completely. What was the point of asking for an answer when there was none? 

Perhaps this was his twisted mentality shining through to him. Like he said, growing up with voices in your head demanding blood every minute did not do wonders for a person's mental state. Let alone a child's.

(BLOOD!) (GUYS! Dadza will be mad!)  
(KILL! KILL! KILL!) (E)  
(E) (BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!)  
(E) (BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!)  
(SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!)  
(....tf is a skull throne?) (E) (L)  
(Reference.) (E) (E) (L)  
(So sad)

He sighed. He supposed he had to give them what they wanted. 

Slowly, he opened his door into the hallway, making sure no one was up. Then he tiptoed into the bathroom and closed the door. 

He sighed and slid up his sleeves. A barrage of cuts, old and new, littered his arms. Sometimes the voices demanded blood. They didn't say who's. 

And by God if cutting himself made them shut up, even for a little bit, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

He had brought with him a knife, personalized. Bought with his own money. Phil did not need to know about this. Nor did Tommy. Wilbur knew about the voices, but that was as far as his twin would get.

He took the knife, blade sharp as ever and ran it up and down, across his skin. His arms began oozing the red substance the voices oh so craved. And in a twisted way, it brought him relief. It felt amazing. 

(....) (We got worked up again, didn't we?)  
(Wow...uh..) (....poor kid is depressed)  
(..) (We got to wound up…) (Were sorry Techno..we just…)  
(...)  
(Why are you guys sad!? We got  
What we wanted!)

That was another thing that happened with the voices. Whenever he would give them what they wanted, they would turn apologetic, sad, remorseful. 

He didn't understand why. 

He sighed and looked down at the mess he made. Come morning, no one would even find a trace of blood in this bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I got a therapist now! :D 
> 
> Also if ur from my other stories, the newest chapters are coming out and are being worked on. However, I am lazy and have barlet any motivation rn. They will get there.


End file.
